Time for Us
by mistressbabette51
Summary: This story is a missing scene from my Superman Returns story, Period of Adjustment, where Lois and Clark are married and Lois has delivered their daughter, Jessica Marie, a few months earlier.


Author's Notes: I have another Porn Battle XI entry. This little piece is a missing scene from_ Period of Adjustment _where in that story, Lois and Clark are married and Lois has just delivered their daughter, Jessica Marie a few months ago. I hope you like it and please read and review. Thanks!:D

**Porn Battle XI prompts: DCU, Superman Returns!Clark Kent/Superman Returns!Lois Lane, [any]**

~o~o~

_Time for Us_

Lois Lane-Kent and Clark Kent were two of the most strong-willed people in the universe and between the two of them, they could handle just about anything, and you would think that after two kids and waiting to have sex for nearly three months before their marriage, that waiting would not be an issue for them, especially since Lois had just given birth almost to the day, six weeks ago. They were both more than ready to give into the calling of their respective urges, but finding the time was looking nearly impossible.

It was nearly 4:00 am when Clark landed inside the Kent house and all was quiet. Their daughter Jessica was in her crib sleeping soundly and his wife was sleeping just as soundly in their bed. He hovered over to the crib and stared at his sleeping daughter, his eyes welling up as he stroked her dark head and felt truly blessed to have both his children, Jason and Jessica. He turned then wanting so much to wake up his wife, but decided not to as he changed out of the suit and climbed into bed and waited and just as usual, Lois gravitated to his warmth, sighing in contentment against his chest.

Clark kissed her temple and pulled her closer needing her desperately but he would wait for her to make the first move and it did not take very long.

"Umm, you're back," Lois said on a sigh against his throat as she kissed it softly.

"Go back to sleep," Clark sighed against her hair hoping she wouldn't take that advice.

"I don't want to; I miss you," Lois said as she kissed his cheek and his ear loving having him so close. "You taste like sunshine."

Clark groaned at her words as his body responded to her nearness and her kisses, but he had to make sure it was alright for them to do this. "Are you sure, Lois, I mean ...?"

She didn't give him a chance to finish his question but pulled his head down and kissed him thrusting her tongue inside his mouth. It was all the answer he needed as he pulled her tightly to him, rolled her to her back groaning at the surge of pleasure that rushed through his body as he tasted her tongue, so warm and sweet in his mouth.

Clark's head was spinning with sensations as he pulled her up and helped her remove her gown. His eyes could not pull themselves away from her heaving bosom so full of nourishment for their daughter that his heart constricted with love and affection. "God, I've missed you," he whispered in her ear, as he promised himself that he would go slowly, ignoring his body's demands.

Lois arched her back needing him with a passion that was indescribable almost painful as his passionate kisses were as welcome as a summer rain. She clung to his broad shoulders as she fell back against the bed, pulling him atop her. Their hungry kisses reawakened the spark that had lain dormant for all these many months and she felt completely open and ready for him.

Clark's hands roamed over her body, as he took his time loving her thoroughly, as he tore his lips from hers only long enough to take a pebbled nibble in his mouth, drawing on the tight bud and flicking his tongue back and forth eliciting moans and sighs and Clark had to take her mouth again before she could wake the baby.

"Oh, Clark," Lois moaned as she opened her legs even wider needing her husband to take her now, and when his fingers finally teased at her curls she moaned loudly then, then his finger traced the opening to her body, moving slickly along her sensitive flesh and when her hand covered his to press him inside her, a low groan rumbled in his chest, but then they both gasped as he entered her at last, the same driving hunger they had both missed and the knowledge that they both wanted this brought joy and happiness to their souls.

"I love you so much," Clark sighed into her ear kissing the sensitive spot loving her sighs and breathy moans.

"Oh Clark, I love you too," Lois managed to say as she wrapped her arms and legs around him pulling him closer. Lois squeezed her eyes tightly shut, focusing inward as the tension coiled tighter and higher in her belly, and then she felt the first wave of pleasure wash over her and then she was coming in a glorious explosion of sensation that had her arching her back and crying his name. Clark followed her to lover's paradise as his body reacted and his climax rocketed through him with mind-numbing force.

Clark buried his face in her neck as the tension drained from him, and when he could draw air into his lungs, he rolled them to their sides and held her in the cradle of his arms, their legs tangled and their bodies replete.

A few minutes passed and then Jessica made it known that she was hungry.

"I'll get her," Clark said and picked up his daughter and brought her over to his wife. He watched in awe and fascination as Jessica eagerly latched onto her mother's breast, closed her eyes and was asleep but her little rosebud of a mouth continued to suck knowing she needed the nourishment and her rest just as much.

Lois stroked her daughter's head and Clark could not help these feelings that welled up inside of him, as he leaned over and kissed and suckled his wife's other breast for a few moments. "You taste like sunshine and love," he said and smiled at her glowing face.

The end!

~o~o~

A/N: *sigh* I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, reviews are love.


End file.
